


Nous ne saurions nous feindre

by Causerie



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Français | French, M/M, Noel - Freeform, Post Film, Premier Baiser, TRADUCTION, fausse relation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2708069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Causerie/pseuds/Causerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le visage de Newt se fend d'un sourire penaud lorsqu'il s'adresse à ses parents, « Donc, c'était mon partenaire, Hermann. »</p><p>« Oh, » dit son père, « tu aurais dû mentionner tout à l'heure que tu voyais quelqu'un. »</p><p>« Qu– » commence Newt, mais sa mère l'interrompt immédiatement.</p><p>« Oui, ça nous aurait épargné tout cet... embarras. »</p><p>« J'ai pas– » et soudain il comprend ce que ses parents sont en train de dire, et oh. Oh mon Dieu. Il essaye l'espace d'un instant d'imaginer un monde où lui et Hermann pourraient sortir ensemble et il échoue lamentablement. Nan, c'est juste impossible. C'est donc une surprise complète pour Newt quand, au lieu de dire ce qu'il voulait initialement dire, c'est à dire qu'Hermann est son partenaire de labo, rien de plus, ce qui sort de sa bouche est du genre, « Et bien, peut-être que vous auriez dû me donner une chance de vous l'annoncer avant de lancer l'Inquisition espagnole. »</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nous ne saurions nous feindre

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [it wouldn't be make believe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112736) by [infinituity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinituity/pseuds/infinituity). 



> Ci-dessous figure la traduction du travail de infinituity intitulé It Wouldn't Be Make Believe. Un lien est à votre disposition pour retrouver facilement l'oeuvre originale.
> 
> Je ne saurais dire si les fans francophones de Pacific Rim sont nombreux. En tout cas ce travail est pour vous.
> 
> Bonne lecture.

« J'ai été plutôt occupé, » dit Newt alors qu'il déplace des piles de feuilles couvertes d'entrailles de kaiju, et accessoirement de calculs dont il prétend ne pas comprendre le sens lorsque Hermann est dans les parages.

« Trop occupé pour ta mère ? » répondit Mrs. Geiszler depuis le dispositif d'affichage holographique situé de l'autre côté du bureau. Avec ses bras croisés elle paraît beaucoup plus intimidante que ce que ses 1m52 ne devraient le permettre. Mr. Geiszler émet un bruit irrité derrière elle, et elle rectifie, « Ou ton père ? »

« Ma– » commence Newt. Et cette feuille appartient vraiment à Hermann en fait, c'est pas bon signe.

« Des années se sont écoulées depuis qu'on s'est parlé, Newton, » interrompt sa mère. « Des années. »

Newt lève le regard de la page et se défend, « Je sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais j'ai sauvé le monde, assez récemment en fait. »  
Il pose les formules d'Hermann sur le bureau, séparées de ses propres piles de documents, et retient un gémissement lorsqu'il réalise qu'il devrait probablement vérifier que c'est bien le seul document qu'il possède. « En plus, » continue-t-il, « je suis en train de vous parler en ce moment, non ? »

Mrs. Geiszler échange un regard hautement douteux avec son époux tout en soupirant. Un regard annonciateur de grabuge pour Newt, le genre de grabuge qui l'avait poussé à rester déconnecté de Skype pendant toutes les années mentionnées un peu plus tôt dans leur conversation.  
Et bien entendu, « Nous savons que tu t'es investi dans des travaux très importants, » dit sa mère, « et ton père et moi sommes très, très fiers de ce que tu as accompli. » Maintenant arrive le coup de grâce : « Mais nous sommes inquiets du fait que tu ais négligé ta vie personnelle dans le but de mener à bien ces travaux. »

« J'ai pas– » bredouille Newt, se levant au milieu du crissement indigné de sa chaise contre le sol. « Je peux savoir ce que vous me demandez exactement ? » Il sait parfaitement ce qu'ils veulent dire, bien sûr, mais ça serait malvenu pour lui de l'admettre.

« Ce que ta mère essaye de dire, » dit Mr. Geiszler, posant une main sur l'épaule de sa femme, « c'est, est-ce que tu as une petite amie ? » Il marque une pause et réfléchit un instant. « Ou un petit ami ? » Mrs. Geiszler observe Newt, une expression pleine d'attente sur le visage.

« Pour l'amour de Dieu, Pa, » commence Newt, mais il n'a pas le temps de se lancer dans une quelconque explication à propos de pourquoi, exactement, il ne voit personne pour le moment – ce qui, au passage, est dû principalement à la manière dont personne ne peut supporter d'être en sa compagnie, suivit de près par le fait que son béguin pour les kaijus sème la panique auprès du commun des mortels – car la porte de sa chambre s'ouvre en un retentissant claquement métallique.

« Newton. Geiszler. » siffle Hermann, son visage extraordinairement empourpré. « Tu as eu presque onze mois pour nettoyer ton côté du lab– »

« Hermann, » tente de s'interposer Newt, mais tout ce qu'il arrive à obtenir est un doigt accusateur pointé dans sa direction.

« Onze mois ! Et tu n'as pas seulement négligé de retirer le moindre spécimen kaiju– »

« Je suis toujours en train de mener des expériences ! Je peux pas juste – »

« C'est exactement là où je veux en venir ! On a plus qu'une semaine avant que les labos ne soient transférés à – »

« Je peux finaliser tout ça dans les temps, c'est ce que je fais toujours ! »

« Juste parce que ça a payé de par le passé ne veut pas dire que– » 

« Vraiment ? Parce que c'est ce que tes formules suggéreraient, c'est ça ?

« Une seule donnée est insuffisante– »

« Ton champ d'étude est insuffisant– »

« Te dois-tu d'être aussi puéril, Newton ? »

« Te dois-tu d'être aussi– »

« Newton ! » le visage d'Hermann est rouge betterave à présent, et pas rouge comme une betterave métaphorique, mais plutôt comme une vraie betterave, vraiment proche du violet et peu ragoutant. Non pas que le visage d'Hermann soit habituellement particulièrement appétissant, mais là n'est pas la question.

La question c'est que cette couleur n'est pas saine du tout, et il devrait probablement arrêter de crier avant de perdre connaissance ou que quelque-chose dans le même genre ne lui arrive.

Newt soupire et dit, « Écoute Hermann, occupe-toi de ton propre bordel, et je m'occuperai du mien, o.k. ? »

Hermann plisse les yeux, mais ne crie pas lorsqu'il dit, « Quand tu seras capable de garder ton « bordel » loin de mon travail, alors j'envisagerai– » il s'arrête brusquement, ses yeux fixés sur un point dans l'espace derrière Newt.

Après un instant, il jette un regard vers Newt puis de nouveau dans l'espace derrière lui.  
Newt, bien que profondément confus, sait quand saisir une allusion. Son regard suit celui d'Hermann vers le bureau. Où le projecteur holographique affiche toujours l'image de ses parents, tentant vaillamment de contenir leur amusement.

« Oh, euh, » dit Newt, « Hermann, mes parents ; mes parents, Hermann. »

« Et bien, bonjour, » parvient à articuler sa mère.

Hermann raidit son maintient, refusant d'octroyer un seul regard à Newt. « Mes excuses pour l'intrusion, » dit-il à ses parents. « Je dois y aller. » Il se retourne vers la porte avec rigueur, mais ne parvient pas à quitter la pièce avant que Newt ne fasse des pieds et des mains pour l'atteindre, une page de calcul dans la main.

« Ça s'est retrouvé mélangé dans mes notes, désolé. » dit-il, et il colle la feuille dans le visage d'Hermann.

Hermann saisit précautionneusement le document, lançant un regard noir à Newt par dessus son épaule alors qu'il articule un terne « Merci », puis, finalement, quitte la pièce en claquant la porte derrière lui.  
Le visage de Newt se fend d'un sourire penaud lorsqu'il s'adresse à ses parents, « Donc, c'était mon partenaire, Hermann. »

« Oh, » dit son père, « tu aurais dû mentionner tout à l'heure que tu voyais quelqu'un. »

« Qu– » commence Newt, mais sa mère l'interrompt immédiatement.

« Oui, ça nous aurait épargné tout cet... embarras. »

« J'ai pas– » et soudain il comprend ce que ses parents sont en train de dire, et oh. Oh mon Dieu. Il essaye l'espace d'un instant d'imaginer un monde où lui et Hermann pourraient sortir ensemble et il échoue lamentablement. Nan, c'est juste impossible. C'est donc une surprise complète pour Newt quand, au lieu de dire ce qu'il voulait initialement dire, c'est à dire qu'Hermann est son partenaire de labo, rien de plus, ce qui sort de sa bouche est du genre, « Et bien, peut-être que vous auriez dû me donner une chance de vous l'annoncer avant de lancer l'Inquisition espagnole. »

Ses parents échangent un regard attendri, et sa mère se tourne vers lui pour lui demander, « Penses-tu qu'il voudrait venir à la maison pour les vacances ? » suivit de près par, « Tu rentres à la maison pour Noël, n'est-ce pas ? »

Newt soupire. « Bien sûr que je rentre à la maison, Ma. Et je verrai quels sont les plans d'Hermann. » Face aux sourires heureux de ses parents, il prévient, « Il est probablement occupé ; ne vous montez pas la tête. »

Et ses parents continuent de s'échanger leurs stupides sourires béats.

 

Newt est familier avec le concept d'éviter de faire ce qu'il ne veux pas faire. Donc la solution à son problème est assez simple : tout ce qu'il a à faire est de ne pas demander à Hermann de venir chez ses parents pour Noël, et ensuite, dire à ses parents qu'Hermann était occupé. Classique et efficace, la version adulte du mensonge enfantin « ma mère ne veut pas que je reste dormir chez toi », alors qu'en fait on ne le lui a jamais demandé. C'est un plan brillant de simplicité.

Ça aurait dû être l'indication qu'il ne pourrait possiblement pas réussir à le mener à bien.

Deux jours plus tard dans la salle commune, Newt a la bouche pleine en écoutant Tendo parler du processus complexe impliquant de choisir un cadeau de Noël pour son fils qui soit assez mémorable pour que celui-ci n'oublie jamais de l'avoir reçu. Quant il a fini de régaler son public, inexplicablement intéressé, rassemblé autour de la table, Mako se lance dans le récit d'une histoire similaire à propos de comment elle-même et Raleigh choisirent leur destination pour les fêtes.

La seule personne qui ne semble pas intéressée est Hermann, qui est assit voûté sur son plateau sans avoir touché à quoi que ce soit dans son assiette. Il fixe d'un regard vide l'espace droit devant lui, et avant que Newt ne puisse reconsidérer son geste, lui donne un petit coup d'épaule. Hermann sursaute comme s'il avait été brutalement sorti d'un rêve.

« Et toi Hermann ? » demande Newt la bouche pleine, alors que Mako termine son histoire. « Tu as des projets pour les vacances ? »

 

Hermann cligne lentement des yeux et réponds, « J'ai l'intention de les passer de la même manière que je le fais depuis quinze ans. »

« Mais, » reprend Newt, puis il avale sa bouchée de nourriture, « tu n'as jamais rien fait pour Noël. »

Hermann cligne une nouvelle fois des yeux et fixe Newt de la manière dont il le fait habituellement, c'est à dire comme s'il était la personne la plus stupide sur terre.

« O.k. », Newt avale une autre bouchée de nourriture, puis ajoute, « Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas passer les fêtes avec ma famille ? » Aussitôt ces paroles prononcées, toutes les conversations à la table s'arrêtent, et Newt réalise à quel point exactement son idée est extraordinairement stupide. Et s'il dit oui, et si son plan génial pour garder Hermann loin de ses parents échoue ? Et pire, s'il dit non ? Et si Hermann est si indisposé par sa compagnie qu'il préférerait plutôt passer Noël seul ? Attends, pourquoi est-ce que c'est si important pour lui ?

Pour faire court, cette phrase fût un désastre, mais Newt devrait vivre avec à présent.

« Es-tu certain que je serais le bienvenu ? » demande Hermann, et Newt réalise qu'ils viennent de passer une demi minute à se regarder en chiens de faïence.

« Oh, ouais, carrément, » dit-il avant d'y accorder trop de réflexion. « Mes parents veulent vraiment te rencontrer. »

Hermann fronce les sourcils, considérant probablement comment ça pourrait être possible après leur première rencontre plutôt mouvementée, mais il répond seulement, « Dans ce cas je vais réfléchir à ta proposition. »

« Cool, » répond Newt avant qu'il ne puisse dire quelque-chose de plus stupide que le reste de cette conversation. Le niveau sonore habituel de la salle commune les enveloppe de nouveau, mais un moment s'écoule avant que Newt ne se souvienne de détourner le regard.

 

Newt rêve en bleu.

Il se tient devant un tableau noir recouvert de chiffres et de variables, et il y écrit mentalement le code qui transformera les équations en une modélisation compréhensible. Il ignore quelqu'un chantant à tue-tête au son d'un vacarme musical, et il ignore le morceau d'entrailles de kaiju bleu qui atterrit sur un signe égal, et il ignore la tendresse qui menace d'anéantir sa concentration.

Il regarde avec horreur l'aiguille qui se rapproche de sa peau, mais sa panique n'est pas assez forte pour lui faire crier d'arrêter, elle ne l'est jamais. C'est la même panique qu'il ressent avant de presser le bouton qui pourrait très bien le tuer, et elle ne l'est toujours pas assez, là non plus. Et c'est la même panique qu'il ressent lorsqu'il court à travers les rues de Hong Kong, et il ne s'arrête toujours pas.

Il recolle soigneusement le morceau de plastique sur la structure, essayant d'effacer les preuves du dommage. Peut-être que cette fois il sera le seul à savoir combien son avion a souffert et il ne récoltera aucun regard de pitié ou de mépris. Il sera aussi beau que s'il était neuf.

Ce n'est pas la même panique qu'il ressent lorsqu'Otachi le fixe dans l'abris public, parce que cette panique le fige. Il se fige dans le froid, et l'humidité, et l'obscurité, et il fixe son regard sur la face gargantuesque qui le fixe en retour. Enfin, un vrai kaiju vivant, il ne pense pas, parce qu'il est bien au delà du concept de pensée. La panique court si vite dans ses veines qu'il ne ressent même pas la peur alors qu'elle étend sa magnifique, monstrueuse langue illuminant les ténèbres autour de lui.

C'est la même panique, cependant, qu'il ressent quand il se trouve lui-même seul dans le laboratoire, le Ponts bricolé avec des pièces de seconde main le connectant au fragment de cerveau kaiju. Encore une fois, il ne s'arrête pas, il l'arrache de son crâne et se berce de ses bras, et il panique jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente respirer de nouveau.

Il n'y a aucune panique lorsqu'il se fraie un chemin jusqu'à la surface, et ensuite à travers la brèche jusqu'à la dimension des humains. Il n'y a aucune panique alors qu'il détruit ces étranges machines que les humains ont envoyé après lui, et il n'y a aucune panique alors qu'il franchit le mur. Il n'y a aucune panique alors qu'il fait face à une autre machine, et il n'y a aucune panique alors que son corps s'éteint et s’autodétruit. Il n'y a aucune panique.

Newt se réveille couvert de transpiration et ressentant, comme il le ressent tous les matins, le sentiment qu'il est soudainement et tragiquement incomplet.

 

Newt est assis sur le sol, écrivant sur un bout de papier déchiré alors qu'il compare deux lames recouvertes de fluides. A en juger par le bruit régulier derrière lui, du sang de kaiju est en train de couler d'un de ses spécimens posé sur son bureau. Il devrait probablement le nettoyer, mais ce n'est pas comme si Hermann allait entrer dans le labo dans l'instant et s'en plaindre. Il avait refermé ses derniers cartons la veille.

Donc c'est un peu une surprise lorsque Newt entend la porte du labo s'ouvrir, suivi par le son distinctif de la démarche d'Hermann se dirigeant droit vers lui.

« Je vais nettoyer, o.k. ? » anticipe Newt, mais il ne lève pas le nez de ses notes. Comme il n'obtient pas de réponse, il focalise son attention sur l'autre lame. Celle-ci démontre un niveau d'activité significativement plus élevé que l'autre, il rédige donc une note pour réaliser une micrographie MET plus tard.

Hermann se racle la gorge, et woaw, comment il a réussit à se rapprocher autant de Newt sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte ?

« Euh, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demande Newt, remontant ses lunettes le long de son nez alors qu'il fixe Hermann. Il s'attend à se faire passer un savon – il doit vraiment avoir évacué le labo dans quelques jours et ne devrait pas être encore en train de travailler, mais il est tellement près de trouver la solution à ces recherches – cependant il ne détecte aucune colère sur le visage d'Hermann. S'il doit y lire quoi que ce soit, il paraît un peu... perdu. Comme s'il ne savait pas pourquoi il était là, en tout cas autant que Newt ne le sait lui-même.

Hermann se raidit donc comme un mât et dit, « Tu peux informer tes parents que j'accepte ton invitation à venir célébrer les fêtes de Noël avec vous. » Puis il se retourne en direction de la porte sans attendre la réponse de Newt.

« Euh, » répète Newt avec esprit, et Hermann continue son chemin vers la sortie. « Je leur ferai savoir ! » parvient-il à dire avant qu'Hermann ne se retrouve dans le couloir.

 

Les quatre jours suivants s'écoulent en un tourbillon de mouvement parcourant tout le Shatterdome. A la fin de la semaine, chaque chose dans le dôme est emballée et prête à partir, même les fours micro-ondes. Il se pourrait bien que Newt ait sorti du labo un gros spécimen au moment même où celui-ci devait quitter les lieux, mais il a aussi trouvé la manière dont les kaijus traitaient l'énergie, donc cet incident n'a pas lieu d'être mentionné.  
Et ce qui n'a vraiment pas lieu d'être mentionné c'est la manière dont Hermann a lui-même occupé son temps. Pour autant qu'en pouvait dire Newt, il ne fit absolument rien de ces derniers jours. Il pourrait bien avoir travaillé sur un papier concernant sa modélisation prédictive.

Que ce soit l'une ou l'autre de ces possibilités, les deux étaient totalement inutiles, mais si ça lui fait plaisir, alors.

Avec Newt plongé dans son travail, et Hermann hors du labo, il n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de se reparler jusqu'à présent, prenant leur place dans l'avion. C'est le premier vol commercial que chacun d'eux prend depuis des années, donc Newt remue un peu dans son siège et tapote ses doigts contre son bras jusqu'à ce qu'ils décollent. C'est soudainement très déconcertant d'être dans les airs sans être capable de voir le pilote.

Hermann lève les yeux au ciel en sortant son ordinateur, et Newt choisit ce moment précis pour se rappeler le genre de situation vers laquelle ils volent.

« Au fait mec, » dit-il, et il se penche vers son sac pour attraper son bloc-notes autant que pour éviter de croiser le regard d'Hermann, « mes parents pensent qu'on sort ensemble. »

Au lieu des cris de colère tant attendus, il a seulement droit au silence comme réponse, il lève finalement le regard pour voir Hermann ouvrir la bouche, reconsidérer le cours de son action, refermer la bouche, et répéter ainsi de suite les différents mouvements. Après plus de répétitions que nécessaire, il soupire et s'affaisse dans son siège.

« Bien sûr qu'ils en sont persuadés, » dit-il, comme si le poids du monde avait été inopinément placé sur ses épaules, comme s'il n'avait pas été là auparavant, comme s'il ne l'avait pas pris sur ses épaules alors que Newt le portait tout seul jusqu'à ce que soudain, il ne le porte plus, comme. Comme s'il s'eût également d'une manière ou d'une autre infligé ça lui même. « Je suppose que tu souhaites que je joue le jeu ? »

Newt sourit d'une manière qui ne pouvait être interprétée qu'apologétique par quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais eu affaire à lui.

Hermann lève ses mains au ciel. « Pourquoi pas ? » envoie-t-il au plafond de l'avion. Le plafond, de manière assez prévisible, ne répond pas à sa supplique. Newt compte donc ça comme une victoire, cliquant son stylo de manière détestable.

 

Huit heures de vol, et Newt s'est recouvert des pages arrachées de son bloc-notes réduites à l'état de boulettes dès lors qu'il s'était lassé de gribouiller dessus. Comme Hermann s'était mis à marteler sans discontinuer sur son vieil ordinateur – encore en train de travailler sur ce papier, bien qu'honnêtement, il y ait peu de probabilité qu'une quelconque future Brèche ne suive l'exact même modèle que la leur, c'est même insensé de penser que ça pourrait arriver – Newt avait passé son temps à griffonner des molécules et quelques kaijus. S'il pouvait trouver une sorte de composant qui aurait le même effet sur les kaijus que le cyanure sur les créatures terrestres, alors... La plupart du temps il est distrait avant de pouvoir finir sa pensée, s'attachant à dessiner les tentacules sur la tête de Leatherback ou les énormes yeux du bébé kaiju, jusqu'à ce qu'il se lasse de ça aussi.

Et ça dure depuis huit heures. Il a déchiré la moitié des pages de son bloc-notes mais n'a pas décroché de ce croquis depuis une demi heure. Il griffonne et nuance et recouvre, et la page est bleue d'encre mais ce n'est pas la bonne nuance de bleu. Il aurait dû apporter plus de stylos, il–

« C'est Otachi ? » demande Hermann, et Newt sursaute si brusquement qu'il trace un long trait noir en travers de sa feuille.

« Euh ? » dit-il, se retournant vers Hermann avec de grands yeux ronds.

« C'est Otashi que tu dessines ? » répète Hermann, lentement, comme s'il était en train de parler à un enfant ou à un animal particulièrement stupide.

Newt cligne des yeux et il se rend soudain compte qu'il n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il était en train de dessiner, il baisse donc le regard sur la page. Effectivement, la langue d'Otashi tourbillonne autour de la page, s'ouvrant comme une sorte de fleur en plein en son centre, fascinante et terrifiante. Il frissonne en la regardant, levant de nouveau les yeux.

« Ouais, je suppose, » répond-il, et Hermann laisse échapper un son d'acquiescement en retour, souriant à moitié, comme si son hypothèse s'était tout juste révélée être correcte. Newt considère sa réaction un moment, et en arrive à une étrange conclusion : « Comment tu sais ça ? » demande-t-il, les yeux légèrement plissés.

Hermann a le bon sens de paraître coupable, mais il n'efface pas pour autant ce stupide sourire en coin de sa figure. Comme s'il avait toutes les raisons d'être heureux d'avoir reconnu quelque-chose qu'il n'a jamais vu.

Newt le regarde fixement, mais sans beaucoup d'animosité parce que tout à coup il se sent tout bizarre. Comme si son estomac était plein de cailloux, peut-être, ou comme si lui était trop petit pour sa propre peau. Il a chaud, et vraiment, il avait le souvenir de voyages en avion beaucoup plus climatisés, mais c'était il y a bientôt dix ans, les choses peuvent changer qui sait. Quoi qu'il lui arrive, ça n'arrive pas à Hermann, et c'est ça la vraie injustice de l'univers.

« Je suis en train de réfléchir pour me le faire tatouer sur la teub, », lâche-t-il, bien que la pensée ne l'ait jamais effleuré jusqu'à ce que les mots ne se retrouvent hors de sa bouche, parce que c'est une bien meilleure idée que de se focaliser sur ses sentiments.

« Est-ce que tu te dois d'être aussi grossier ? » soupire Hermann, mais ses yeux sourient encore, ils rient même, alors que sa bouche commence à se disputer avec Newt.

Un peu plus tard, Hermann tente d'articuler des mots autour d'un bâillement, « Les mathématiques sont les seules descripteurs précis de », bâillement, « la réalité donc je ne, » bâillement, « voit pas pourquoi tu es si opposé, » jusqu'à ce que Newt l'interrompe. Il a toujours chaud. Mais, maintenant qu'il y pense, il n'a pas excessivement chaud, ou outrageusement chaud, il a juste. Chaud.

Hermann est en train d'utiliser son ordinateur pour se maintenir droit, afin qu'il puisse débattre avec Newt alors même qu'il tombe de sommeil, et Newt est une boule de chaleur.

Hermann commence à cligner de plus en plus doucement des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à ne plus les ouvrir du tout, et Newt pense que, peut-être, se sentir aussi douillettement chaud n'est pas si mal. Il ne se rend même pas compte à quel point il sourit tendrement.

 

« Ça va être un véritable désastre, » se dit intérieurement Hermann alors qu'il tire sur le bas de son pull sans manche, et Newt doit réprimer la forte envie de lui saisir la main pour le faire arrêter.

« Ça va aller, » dit-il à la place, parce qu'ils sont sous le porche de ses parents et que tout va bien se passer.

« Ils ne vont jamais y croire, » marmonne Hermann, puis il recommence, « Je ne sais même pas comment – »

« Hermann. » Newt fait un pas vers lui, mais Hermann fait simultanément un pas en arrière. Malheureusement, le porche n'est pas assez large pour permettre une telle action, et Newt le saisi par le poignet avant qu'il ne s'écroule sur le sol. « Hermann, calme-toi, » dit Newt alors qu'il le tire de nouveau sur la terre ferme.

« Mais et si – Tes parents vont me détester, Newton, », dit Hermann, et Newt réalise qu'il n'a pas lâché son poignet, et qu'il tremble. Hermann est effrayé, et Hermann n'était pas effrayé quand il y avait la possibilité très réelle que le monde cesse d'exister. Bizarre, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

« Pourquoi mes parents te détesteraient ? » demande Newt, et il tire inconsciemment Hermann un peu plus près de lui. En fait, c'est un assez petit porche, maintenant qu'il y pense.

« Tu me détestais. » dit Hermann, et Newt aurait vraiment voulu avoir quelque-chose à répondre à ça, mais il n'en a pas la chance.

Parce que la porte s'ouvre en grand et que Mrs. Geiszler se dresse dans son embrasure avec un regard tendrement irrité collé sur le visage. « Tu comptes rester sous mon porche toute la journée, Docteur Geiszler ? » demande-t-elle. « Si ce n'est pas le cas, je suis sûre que tu savais qu'on possédait une sonnette. »

« Ma, » dit Newt, et alors qu'il se tourne vers sa mère il laisse glisser sa main du poignet d'Hermann pour saisir la sienne. Hermann réagit plus vite que ce que Newt s'y attendait, entrelaçant leurs doigts presque immédiatement. « On était, euh, » et il ne peut penser à rien d'autre à ajouter, donc il sourit de toutes ses dents.

Mrs. Geiszler jette un regard entre Newt et Hermann, et le sourire sur son visage se fane. Merde. Elle semble ne pas aimer Hermann, il peut déjà le voir, merde, c'est déjà un désastre, Hermann avait raison–

« Au nom du Ciel, qu'est-ce-qui est arrivé à vos yeux ? » demande Mrs. Geiszler, et Newt se rend compte qu'il peut de nouveau respirer, simultanément avec la réalisation qu'il ne respirait plus. Parce que ça, au moins, c'est une question à laquelle il peut répondre.

« Tu te souviens quand j'ai dit que j'avais sauvé le monde ? » commence-t-il, et il tire Hermann à travers l'embrasure de la porte derrière sa mère. Il se lance dans un récit détaillé des derniers jours de la guerre contre les kaijus, emphasant tout spécialement les quelques fois où il faillit mourir. Alors qu'il parle d'Hermann et lui dérivant ensemble avec le bébé kaiju, son père émet un bruit surpris.

« Vous avez fait ça pour notre Newt ? » demande-t-il, ses yeux ronds d'incrédulité, fixant Hermann.

Hermann se rapetisse un peu sur place, et Newt est sûr de savoir ce qu'il est sur le point de répondre. Il est sur le point de dire que ce qu'il a fait à ce moment là, il ne l'a pas fait pour Newt, il l'a fait pour le monde, après tout, dans ces circonstances, avait-il vraiment d'autres choix ?

« Je ne pouvais pas le laisser le faire tout seul, » répond Hermann, jetant un regard à Newt, un petit sourire timide sur le visage, et Newt a l'impression qu'il ne peut plus respirer, comme s'il avait reçu un uppercut dans l'estomac, et il est un peu bouche bée.

Mais le moment se termine lorsqu'il remarque sa mère et son père se sourire l'un l'autre, il rassemble ses esprits et se rapproche d'Hermann de manière à pouvoir lui murmurer. « Tu vois, ça va être du gâteau. » en faisant un signe de la tête vers ses parents, il sourit.

De manière prévisible, Hermann prend un air renfrogné et se raidit, jetant un regard amer à Newt.

Mais quand Newt se retourne, il peut voir Hermann du coin de l’œil, sourire doucement.

 

Newt est allongé sur son dos sur un matelas gonflable partiellement dégonflé, fixant le plafond. Il avait voulu dormir sur le canapé du salon, afin de laisser à Hermann sa chambre, mais sa mère avait eu d'autres plans. Elle avait insisté pour qu'il utilise le matelas gonflable qu'elle et son père avaient mis en place avant qu'ils n'arrivent, mais il a encore le sentiment que la requête en elle-même est ridicule.

Dans quel monde un matelas gonflable est-il plus confortable qu'un canapé ?

Sa mère possède un véritable talent de manipulatrice, voilà donc pourquoi il se retrouve allongé sur le sol dans la pâle lueur grise du matin après la pire nuit qu'il ait passé depuis des années. Ça aurait été plus simple de dormir sur une table de dissection, pour être honnête.

Il est tiré de sa rêverie par les vibrations de son téléphone contre le plancher à côté de lui. Quelqu'un lui a envoyé un message ? Hermann est encore en train de dormir profondément dans le lit, donc qui peut bien le contacter ?

Quand il regarde, il s'avère que le numéro est inconnu de son répertoire, et il considère l'ignorer avant qu'il ne lise le message :

salut c'est bien le numéro du dr geizler ??

Il plisse ses yeux en lisant le message. Maintenant il se doit de répondre, ne serait-ce que pour corriger la personne. Il n'y a aucune chance qu'il laisse quelqu'un écorcher son nom.

Geiszler.  
Qui est-ce ?

Il repose son téléphone et roule sur le côté pour reposer son épaule, mais après seulement un court moment il obtient une réponse.

désolée c'est karla

Et, d'accord, merci, c'est super utile Karla, ou peut importe qui tu es.

???

Il doit attendre un peu plus longtemps cette fois avant qu'elle ne lui réponde.

karla gottlieb

Newt fixe l'écran de son téléphone, essayant de démêler ce qu'il est en train de lire, mais un autre sms suit aussitôt.

ne me dis pas qu'hermann n'a jamais parlé de moi

Et maintenant qu'il y pense, il se souvient d'une Karla mentionnée dans le dossier personnel d'Hermann, qu'il n'a certainement pas dérobé au bureau du Marshall Pentecost, et certainement pas parce qu'il essayait de voler le sien et qu'il avait saisi le mauvais par erreur. Ça n'est jamais arrivé. Une image teintée de bleue d'une fillette se tenant impérieusement sur une balançoire s'impose à son esprit, et il connecte les dernières pièces du puzzle.

Tu es sa sœur ?

ouaip

Le numéro inconnu étant désormais identifié, Newt l'enregistre dans son répertoire sous le nom de « Hermann femelle » (juste pour rire) et note mentalement de confirmer le numéro un fois qu'il sera bien réveillé et qu'il aura accès à un ordinateur. Il décide ensuite qu'il serait peut-être plus simple de dormir sur le ventre.

Ça vaut le coup d'essayer, au moins.

 

« O.k., bouge de là, » dit Newt la nuit suivante, debout dans la pénombre devant son lit.

Ça a été une longue journée miraculeusement peu fournie en mensonge à propos de la manière dont ils se sont rencontrés, et comment ils se sont finalement « mis ensemble, » ce qui est assez bizarre, pour être honnête, et la nuque de Newt est encore en train de le supplicier d'avoir essayé de dormir à même le sol.

« Non, » dit Hermann sans lever le regard vers Newt, et il enroule les couvertures encore plus serré autour de lui.

« S'il te plaît ? » demande Newt. « Je refuse de redormir par terre. »

« Tu ne peux pas dormir dans ce lit, Newton, » répond Hermann, et il adresse à Newt son plus beau regard noir. « Je dors dans ce lit. »

« Aller, on peut dormir tous les deux là-dessus, c'est carrément assez grand ! »

Hermann s'assoit tant bien que mal sur le rebord du lit, « Ce n'est pas ça qui me pose problème, » et si Newt ne se méprend pas, il a l'air un peu tendu.

C'est en réalisant ça que Newt devient extrêmement conscient du fait que tout ce qu'il porte pour le moment est une paire de boxer décorée avec des petits os de chiens cartoonés.

Il reste debout pendant un moment, dansant d'un pied sur l'autre avant de dire, de manière assez précipitée, « Je vais pas tenter quoi que ce soit, o.k. ? »

Hermann le fixe, une expression horrifiée sur le visage, puis il énonce lentement, « Tu t'étales comme une pieuvre Newton. »

« Oh. » Bien, si c'est juste ça, « je te promet que je me retiendrai ? »

« J'en doute. » 

Newt lui adresse son plus beau sourire implorant, qui est donc un sourire assez pathétique avec beaucoup trop de dents, mais c'est le meilleur qu'il puisse lui adresser.

Hermann soupire et dit finalement, « D'accord. »

Le sourire implorant de Newt se transforme en un vrai sourire, et il répond, « Cool, bouge un peu, » et il se jette sur le lit.

Ça prend quelques instant pour Newt afin d'être confortablement installé, car il doit tout d'abord se glisser sous les couvertures qu'Hermann monopolise, il doit ensuite trouver quel est l'endroit le plus confortable de son côté du lit, puis il doit finalement se retourner plusieurs fois afin d'être idéalement lové contre le matelas. Et pendant tout ce temps, Hermann est allongé de manière complètement immobile, lui lançant des regards noirs. Comme si c'était sa faute qu'Hermann ne puisse pas dormir alors qu'il s'installe dans son propre lit. Quel grand gamin.

Alors qu'il était allongé relativement immobile depuis quelques minutes, Newt se retourne pour regarder Hermann, se tenant toujours allongé avec raideur sur le dos, et fixant le plafond.  
Soit c'est ça, soit Hermann dors avec les yeux ouverts, ce qui serait assez effrayant. Newt est prêt à parier qu'il ne dort pas, donc il lui adresse, « C'est pas si terrible, si ? »

Hermann tourne la tête vers lui, et Newt doit plisser les yeux dans le noir pour saisir son expression. « C'est la répartition d'espace la plus terrible à laquelle j'ai été mêlé. »

Newt souffle d'incrédulité. « Vraiment ? » dit-il, « Essaye de dormir sur le sol. »

Hermann ne répond rien à ça, et retourne plutôt se plonger dans la contemplation du plafond.

« Je parlais de mes parents de toute façon. »

« Oh. » dit Hermann, mais il ne tourne pas le regard vers Newt. « Oui, ils sont tout à fait agréables. C'est vraiment incroyable qu'ils aient élevé quelqu'un d'aussi énervant que toi. »

« Hey ! » dit Newt, et il pousse l'épaule d'Hermann. Il n'a pas un bon angle d'attaque cependant, et tout ce qu'il arrive à faire est de se pousser lui même dangereusement près du bord du lit. Alors qu'il se remet dans une position plus sûre, il se rend compte qu'il est beaucoup plus proche d'Hermann maintenant, et de là il jurerait qu'il peut voir un sourire amusé sur son visage.

Le sourire soupçonné s'efface, et Hermann lâche avec lassitude, « Dors, Newt. »

Et vous savez, Newt est vraiment très fatigué. Il bouge un peu jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus face à Hermann, et il ferme les yeux, et il ne pense pas du tout à combien il fait chaud à dormir avec une autre personne dans le lit, et il ne pense absolument pas à la boule de chaleur dans son estomac qui n'a rien à voir avec la présence d'Hermann, sincèrement rien à voir.

Et alors qu'il sombre dans le sommeil, où il rêvera inévitablement en bleu éclatant, il n'entend certainement pas Hermann bouger quelque part derrière lui et se rapprocher sensiblement.

Il n'imagine sûrement pas Hermann dire, doucement, comme une prière murmurée aux étoiles, « Non, je suppose que ce n'est pas si terrible que ça. Du tout. »

 

Newt se réveille, un filet de bave sur le menton et un courant d'air lui parcourant le dos. Il a dû pousser les couvertures à un moment ou à un autre durant la nuit. Le soleil est à peine levé, et ses paupières sont toujours lourdes de sommeil, il essaye donc d'enfouir son visage de nouveau dans son oreiller.

Son oreiller est vraiment étrange, comme si – ah il a la tête sur Hermann. O.k. Il cligne lentement des yeux et envisage de bouger, mais.

Mais il fait terriblement chaud ici, et s'il bouge il faudra qu'il aille chercher les couvertures, et c'est vraiment trop d'efforts à faire pour le moment. Il se blottit donc encore plus là où il est, et il peut entendre Hermann ronfler doucement, et il remarque un point chaud dans son dos qui a suspicieusement la forme de la main d'Hermann, et.

Et c'est agréable.

Newt sombre une nouvelle fois dans le sommeil, pour rêver en bleue pastel, et pour la première fois en presque un an il ne se sent pas si incomplet.

 

« Ce truc me donne mal au crâne », dit Hermann en faisant un geste en direction de l'écran.

« Cloverfield est un classique, » réponds Newt la bouche pleine de popcorn. Il jette un coup d'oeil vers Hermann juste à temps pour capter l'expression de dégoût sur son visage, illuminée par quelques images stroboscopiques du film.

Hermann soupire. « Il existe des centaines de films autour des thèmes des vacances et des fêtes, et on regarde un film de monstres. » Il regarde l'écran puis se retourne vers Newt. « Quoique je suppose que cette tradition explique beaucoup de choses. »

« Hey, » dit Newt, se penchant en avant pour attraper une autre poignée de popcorn, « ça s'applique à moi. »

Il tire un son vaguement amusé de la part d'Hermann en guise de réponse.

Quand il se rassoit en arrière, au lieu de se retrouver adossé au dossier du canapé, il se retrouve pressé contre le bras d'Hermann. Il se tourne vers lui avec confusion, mais Hermann fait un signe de son autre bras en direction des parents de Newt qui les ignorent totalement en faveur du film.

Sa mère profite de ce moment pour jeter un regard vers eux et sourire d'une oreille à l'autre. Newt comprend alors ce qu'Hermann est en train de faire.

Ce qu'il est en train de faire de manière minable d'ailleurs.

Il se rapproche encore plus près d'Hermann afin que le moindre espace entre eux devienne négligeable. Hermann se raidit un moment avant de se relaxer, et leurs formes s'emboîtent finalement comme deux éléments d'un mur en pierres sèches, où le mortier est inutile pour faire tenir le tout debout. Une fois que Newt est sûr que sa mère ne regarde plus dans leur direction, il prend la main d'Hermann posée sur son épaule et la fait glisser pour la laisser sur sa taille où Hermann l'agrippe. Enfin, là, ils « s'enlacent » proprement.

Et c'est très... confortable.

Newt repose presque sa tête contre l'épaule d'Hermann avant de se reprendre. Il est assez inquiet de constater qu'il a chaud, et pas juste aux endroits où il touche Hermann, et cette affreuse sensation dans son estomac est revenue. Il veut se secouer, s'asseoir à l'intérieur d'un réfrigérateur, vomir dans un sac en plastique, il veut faire n'importe quoi pour se sentir à nouveau comme un personne normale, au lieu de sentir cette boule de lave cachée sous sa peau.

Mais pas s'il doit quitter l'endroit où il est assit, avec Hermann.

Très inquiet, en effet.

Hermann tourne sa tête de nouveau très rapidement vers l'écran, et ajoute « Si je vomis, le blâme repose entièrement sur ton pauvre goût en matière de film. »

Newt sourit et met ses sentiments torturés de côté. Il ne se tortille définitivement pas non plus plus près d'Hermann. « Laisse toi porter par le film, Hermann. »

 

Newt rêve de détruire des villes sous l'océan, et il rêve de chutes d'arbres, et il rêve qu'il lèche la craie de ses doigts, et il rêve qu'il tient quelqu'un dans le creux de ses bras.

 

« Ton père a cuisiné du canard ! » crie Mrs. Geiszler depuis la cuisine.

Déjà assit à table, Newt se tourne vers Hermann avec excitation, mais celui-ci à une ombre sur le visage. « J'ai jamais mangé de canard, » confie-t-il doucement.

« T'as de la veine alors, » lui répond Newt, posant une accolade sur son épaule. « Mon père cuisine le canard le plus fameux du monde. »

« Le plus fameux ? » questionne Hermann, toujours très incertain.

« Le plus fameux, » lui confirme Newt. « Les canards rêvent d'être cuisinés un jour par mon père. »

« Ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens, Newt. » dit Hermann, tournant un peu sa chaise vers lui pour se rapprocher. « Pourquoi voudraient-ils quelque-chose impliquant leur propre mort ? »

« Hey, les humains font toutes sortes de plans en ce qui concerne l'état de leur corps après leur mort, pourquoi les canards ne le feraient pas ? » Newt rapproche aussi sa chaise de celle d'Hermann.

« Parce que les canards n'ont pas d'autres buts que leur propre préservation et celle de leurs semblables ! »

« Comment est-ce que tu sais ? T'as déjà demandé à un canard ? »

« On ne peut pas communiquer avec les canards, et tu le sais très bien. »

« Tu sais, on pourrait probablement modifier un – »

« Tu es absolument ridicule ! » l'interrompt Hermann, et Newt réalise soudain qu'ils ont dû se rapprocher l'un de l'autre à chaque argument proféré.

Newt se rassoit au fond de sa chaise et repose sa tête en arrière sur ses deux mains liées. « Je sais que t'aimes ça, » dit-il, et sourit.

Hermann lui sourit en retour, et le cœur de Newt s'arrête de battre.

Le sourire d'Hermann est merveilleux.

Il est pleinement capable de s'en rendre compte quand son pouls lui revient, et comme il continue de fixer la stupide figure d'Hermann, il ne peut pas se convaincre du contraire. Parce que ce n'est pas seulement le fait que le bonheur lui va bien, ce qui très certainement lui va bien, c'est aussi le fait qu'Hermann est –

Hermann est une œuvre d'art, et comment ne l'a-t-il jamais remarqué auparavant ?

C'est comme si l'univers était soudainement étendu devant lui et qu'il était capable de voir la manière dont il s'étend ad infinitum. Il peut voir une galaxie entière se rassembler sur elle-même impossiblement lentement pour enfin en distinguer la limite, et il peut voir la Terre osciller sur son axe alors qu'elle tournoie autour du soleil, et il peut voir la vibration des sous-particules de ses propres atomes alors qu'elles menacent de s'envoler au loin mais, d'une certaine manière, ne le font jamais. Il peut voir l'univers se replier sur lui même, s'entrecoupant avec d'autres univers, connectés ensemble par un nombre impossible de Brèches, et là il y a la leur en train d'être lentement reconstruite.

Il peut voir Hermann, toujours en train de sourire, et tout s'effondre dans ce moment.

Ça doit se montrer sur son visage parce que le sourire d'Hermann se fane. Mais Newt ne peut pas s'empêcher de regarder. Parce que, la vache, qu'est-ce qu'il va faire maintenant ?

« Newt-- » Commence Hermann, son merveilleux sourire remplacé par un froncement inquiet, mais soudain un bruit de vibreur fait sursauter Newt et le replace dans le présent.

C'est son téléphone. Il y jette un œil assez longtemps pour voir que Karla lui a envoyé un texto, puis le met en veille. C'est probablement pas important. Elle a commencé à lui envoyer des liens vers des articles liés aux kaijus, ce qui est assez étrange, mais peu importe.

« C'était qui ? » demande Hermann, son expression inquiète toujours posée sur son visage.

« Mmh ? » répond Newt, enfournant son téléphone dans sa poche. « Oh, personne. »

Hermann ouvre la bouche pour ajouter quelque-chose, mais n'en a pas la chance. Mrs. Geiszler entre en paradant dans la pièce, un énorme canard rôti posé sur un plateau entre les bras, et l'attention d'Hermann est instantanément monopolisée par la nourriture comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué à quel point il était affamé jusqu'à cet instant.

Plus tard, quand Newt en est à sa troisième part de rab, et qu'Hermann en est toujours à sa première assiette – bien qu'il admette qu'il n'ait jamais rien goûté d'aussi délicieux – Newt se surprend à taper du pied contre le pied de la table le plus proche. Il martèle un rythme familier qu'il ne peut pas remettre en contexte. Donc il continue, essayant de se remémorer la chanson qu'il a maintenant coincé dans la tête et qu'il est sur le point de retrouver et –

« Hör doch auf, Geiszler, » siffle Hermann, et Newt ne bouge plus d'un pouce parce que la dernière fois qu'Hermann lui a dit ça, il hurlait, plutôt que chantait, par dessus Bohemian Rhapsody à trois heures du matin et il était sûr qu'Hermann était sur le point de le tuer.

Mais, alors qu'Hermann ne sourit peut être pas, il semble presque affectueux et Newt se rend compte qu'il s'agit d'une blague.

Ou en grande partie d'une blague. Newt est quand même probablement assez énervant.

« Ich habe einen Ohrwurm, » lui siffle-t-il en retour, et maintenant Hermann lui sourit, juste un petit peu, mais suffisamment.

« Newton ! » dit Mrs. Geiszler, arrachant l'attention de Newt. « Tu ne nous as pas dit qu'il parlait l'allemand ! » Son visage se fend d'un sourire, et Newt ne peut pas s'empêcher de se sentir étrangement fier d'Hermann.

« Oui, il le parle ! » dit-il, et l'enthousiasme de sa mère devient contagieux. « J'en ai choisi un bon de chez bon, mmh ? »

Hermann émet un bruit étrange suite à cette déclaration, et quand Newt tourne le regard vers lui, il est incapable de déchiffrer l'expression sur son visage. Ce n'est pas une expression négative, et il y a toujours ce demi sourire qui flotte sur ses lèvres, donc peut être que ce n'est pas si important de le savoir, ou au moins pas maintenant.

« Nun, verlier diesen nicht, » dit Mrs. Geiszler, « wir mögen ihn. »

Newt devient rouge écarlate, et il sourit de toutes ses dents, et il peut voir qu'Hermann sourit à côté de lui, et.

Merde, il est tellement baisé.

 

Il n'est pas tombé un flocon de neige, c'est qui est vraiment dommage.

Hermann n'est pas d'accord, et il profite de la météo plaisante en s'asseyant sur la grande balancelle sur l'arrière porche de la maison, faisant face au jardin des Geiszler.

Newt est resté appuyé contre le linteau de la porte menant au porche, fixant l'arrière de la tête d'Hermann, sur le point de dire quelque chose depuis – il n'a aucune idée du temps qu'il est resté planté sur place.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Newt ? » demande finalement Hermann. Il ne tourne même pas la tête pour s'assurer de sa présence.

Newt se déplace jusqu'à se placer devant la balancelle et abandonne presque ce qu'il voulait dire, c'était pas grand chose, ou peut être qu'il était juste en train d'admirer la vue, quand son cerveau se raccroche à un mot.

« Tu m'as appelé Newt. »

Hermann fronce les sourcils, confus. « C'est bien ton nom, non ? » demande-il.

« Mais, » commence Newt, et puis il s'arrête de penser, peut être qu'Hermann l'a appelé Newt pendant tout ce temps ? Il n'en est plus très sûr maintenant.

Hermann l'observe comme s'il était fou à lier, et peut-être qu'il l'est.

« Hey, » dit Newt plutôt que de s'attarder sur le moment, « Je veux te montrer quelque chose. » Et il offre sa main à Hermann.

Ce qu'ignore totalement Hermann qui saisit sa canne et se laisse glisser de la balancelle sur le sol ferme. Newt saisit sa main de toute façon, et l'entraîne dans le jardin. Il bougonne et trébuche un peu derrière Newt, mais arrive à tenir la distance.

Newt s'arrête finalement devant un vieil arbre dans lequel se trouve une cabane en bois de bonne dimension. Il ne lâche pas la main d'Hermann et frotte inconsciemment son pouce à la base de sa paume. Hermann frissonne un peu, et Newt suppose qu'il fait quand même toujours trop froid pour que le temps soit vraiment agréable.

« Tu as construit ça, » dit Hermann. Ce n'est pas une question, juste une déclaration.

« Aller, » dit Newt, et il tire sur la main d'Hermann encore une fois, se rapprochant plus près de l'arbre.

Hermann reste cloué sur place, résistant à l'avancée de Newt. « Il n'y a aucune chance pour que je monte dans ce piège à rats. »

« Hey, » dit Newt, « cette cabane est parfaitement sûre. Je suis un ingénieur tu sais. »

« Non, tu ne l'es pas. »

Newt plisse son nez. « J'ai deux doctorats en ingénierie. »

Hermann lève un sourcil. « En biochimie et en électricité, si je ne me méprends pas. »

Newt passe avec culpabilité d'un pied à l'autre. « De toute façon c'est mon oncle Gunter qui s'est occupé de la construction à proprement parler. »

« Et je suis sûr que c'est un ingénieur lui aussi. »Hermann ne lui fait pas la grâce de baisser son sourcil sceptique.

« C'en est un ! »

« Vraiment. » Hermann cligne des yeux, toujours pas convaincu par Newt. « Quel genre ? »

Newt laisse passer un moment, puis dit, d'une manière qui se veut plus impressionnante en prolongeant un peu le moment, « en musique. »

« Bien sûr, » répond Hermann, et il sourit.

« Donc tu montes ? » demande Newt.

Hermann soupire, en souriant toujours. « Pourquoi pas ? Si ça s'effondre pendant qu'on est là haut, au moins tu mourras aussi, et c'est vraiment tout ce que je peux souhaiter. »

« Génial ! » dit Newt, et Hermann tressaille, comme s'il regrettait déjà sa décision.

Après être montés dans la cabane – ce qui implique quelques poussées de la part de Newt pour arriver à faire rentrer Hermann dedans – Newt se tient au milieu de la pièce en écartant grand les bras.

« Je te présente, » annonce-t-il, « mon enfance. »

Ce qu'il lui présente en fait, bien sûr, est une pièce moisie sans fenêtre, un plafond assez bas pour qu'Hermann se tienne voûté, un vieux pouf en toile au milieu, et des morceaux de circuit imprimé éparpillés ça et là sur le sol.

« Ravissant, » dit Hermann en jetant un coup d’œil autour de la pièce.

« Quand j'étais petit, j'avais l'habitude de construire des radios ici, »dit Newt, et il s'accroupit pour inspecter un bout de circuit, peut-être pour essayer de se souvenir ce sur quoi il travaillait en dernier, mais le morceau se désintègre entre ses doigts.

« Vraiment, » dit Hermann, mais son attention est plus attirée par un vieux manuel de chimie ouvert sur le sol que par ce que dit Newt. Quelque chose à travers la pièce capture son attention, et il boitille jusqu'à l'objet de sa curiosité, prenant peu soin de ne pas se cogner la tête.

« Ah, ouais, » dit Newt alors qu'il cherche un bout de circuit imprimé qui ne se réduira pas en miette « J'ai aussi dirigé une station de radio courtes fréquence à l'époque du lycée, mais – »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » l'interrompt Hermann.

Newt relève brusquement la tête et le voit se tenant devant le mur, avec sa main posée sur une bâche plastifiée recouvrant un grand objet rectangulaire.

« Attend, non – » dit Newt, se relevant brusquement pour traverser la pièce, mais c'est trop tard. La bâche glisse sur le sol, révélant une étagère remplie de livres ornés de tranches multicolores. Il grimace alors qu'il s'accroupit aux côtés d'Hermann, qui est appuyé sur sa bonne jambe, parcourant un volume.

« Bleach ? » demande Hermann, se retournant pour interroger du regard Newt.

« Ouais, » répond Newt, tirant d'un coup sec le livre des mains d'Hermann.

« Tu as quarante-sept volume de Bleach là-dedans. »

Newt fait un vague geste de la main en désignant l'étagère. « Comme tu peux le voir, j'appréciais particulièrement les mangas quand j'étais gamin. »

Hermann fait un bruit évasif. « Et tu étais clairement la personne qu'on invitait aux soirées. »

« Pffft, comme si tu pouvais parler avec tes petits avions, » souffle Newt.

« Mes maquettes m'ont procuré un aperçu du domaine de l'aérodynamique et m'ont permis de développer la compétence de porter attention aux menus détails, contrairement à certaines personnes que je connais. » répond Hermann, et il vient à l'esprit de Newt qu'il pourrait peut-être bien se foutre de sa gueule.

« Et bien, au moins, mes passes temps à moi étaient drôles, » lui répond Newt, se penchant vers Hermann en faisant une grimace. « Non pas que tu saches ce que l'expression drôle signifie. »

Hermann le fixe impassiblement en retour, mais il ne dit rien – et si Newt ne se méprend pas – il fait de son mieux pour retenir un sourire.

Newt veut que la dispute continue, mais Hermann ne lui cède rien, le fixant juste avec ses sourcils légèrement relevés, un air de plus en plus affectueux sur le visage de seconde en seconde. Newt, en contraste, est quelque peu bouche bée alors que les pensées se succèdent à une vitesse folle dans sa tête, des répliques à des choses qu'Hermann n'a pas encore dites, combien va lui coûter son prochain tatouage, combien la lumière passe à peine entre les planches du plafond, ce qui pourrait arriver s'il se penchait un peu plus en avant.

C'est cette dernière pensée qui tourne en boucle, de plus en plus fort au milieu du bruit blanc à l'intérieur de son crâne, c'est pourquoi il le fait. Il se penche vers l'avant et Hermann cligne des yeux de surprise, fronçant un peu les sourcils, mais ne faisant aucun geste pour se reculer, et –

La cabane tremble dans son entier et Hermann chute en arrière, sa canne tintant sur le sol.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? » profère Hermann alors qu'il se rassoit, cherchant à atteindre sa canne.

Newt se remet sur ses pieds et aide Hermann à se relever, tout en disant, « Ouais, je sais pas vraiment combien de poids la structure peut supporter, donc... »

« Tu me tueras, » murmure Hermann, et il jette un regard noir à Newt. « Je ne passe pas une seconde de plus dans ce trou à rats. »

« Ugh, très bien, » gémit Newt.

 

Un peu plus tard, quand ils sont de retour sur la terre ferme, Newt n'arrête pas de surprendre Hermann le regardant, comme si Newt était un puzzle qu'il a besoin de résoudre, mais dont il lui manque une pièce importante.

Newt connaît bien ce sentiment.

 

Et puis le paquet arrive.

C'est juste une simple boîte en carton, mais quand Mrs. Geiszler la présente en annonçant « Hermann, regarde ce qui vient juste d'arriver pour toi ! » tout son sang quitte son visage.

« De qui cela vient-il ? » demande-il, saisissant la boîte sans attendre de réponse.

Newt essaie de jeter un œil à l'étiquette par dessus son épaule, mais Hermann n'arrête pas de tourner sur lui même pour l'en empêcher.

« Karla ? » murmure Hermann. « Comment peut-elle avoir la moindre idée que je suis là ? »

« Oh, c'est juste ta sœur ? » dit Newt en se retirant, satisfait.

Hermann fait un tour sur lui même. « De quoi es-tu au courant ? » lui demande-t-il, avançant d'un pas décidé vers Newt, le paquet entre les mains.

Newt relève ses sourcils, parce qu'il peut clairement voir le sang remonter au visage d'Hermann, ce qui n'est jamais bon signe. « Euh, j'aurais bien pu lui avoir envoyé l'adresse ? » propose-t-il.

« Tu as parlé à ma sœur ? » siffle Hermann, et il laisse tomber le paquet sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. « Qu'est-ce qui, pour l'amour de Dieu, aurait pu te pousser à entrer en contact avec elle ? »

« Rien du tout ! », répond Newt. « C'est elle qui m'a contacté ! »

Hermann avance d'un pas menaçant, se rapprochant encore plus de Newt, qui, instinctivement, en fait un en arrière. « Et tu as pensé que c'était chose appropriée que de partager l'endroit où j'étais, avec elle ? »

« Mais – C'est pas comme si je n'avais eu aucune raison de ne pas le faire non plus ! »

« Ce n'est pas une excuse suffisante pour parler de moi dans mon dos – » 

« Hey, peut-être que si tu parlais de ta famille quelquefois j'aurais pu savoir que tu n'avais pas l'intention – » 

« Peut-être que si tu possédais une once de grâce sociale, tu aurais pu saisir l'implication – »

« Toi tu vas me parler de compréhension des normes sociales ! C'est trop beau venant de quelqu'un qui – » 

« Quelqu'un qui quoi ? » Hermann pointe Newt de sa canne qui la balaye d'un revers de la main alors qu'il fait encore un pas en arrière.

« Wow, laisse moi finir au moins une satanée phrase pour une fois ! »

« C'est toujours toi qui m’interrompt, il est grand temps que quelqu'un inverse – » 

« Stop ! » crie Mrs. Geiszler, et, avec de manière surprenante, Newt et Hermann obéissent tous les deux, notamment à cause du choc.

« Au moins on sait de qui tu tient ça, » souffle Hermann.

Newt lui lance un regard noir avant de se retourner vers sa mère « Quoi, Ma ? »

Mrs. Geiszler ne dit rien, et pointe seulement un doigt au dessus de leurs têtes.

Newt lève brusquement la tête, et Hermann suit son mouvement la demi seconde suivante. « Bordel. »

Ils se tiennent exactement sous le linteau qui mène au hall d'entrée, et attaché à celui-ci se trouve un coquet bouquet de gui.

Et Mrs. Geiszler les fixe, l'air d'attendre quelque chose.

Hermann rougit d'un flamboyant rouge homard, et Newt soupire. Il a déjà une excuse toute prête sur le bout de la langue (« Vraiment, maintenant n'est pas le moment, maman ! ») et il est sur le point d'ouvrir sa bouche, quand soudain.

Son dos est plaqué au linteau de la porte – comment – et son regard est plongé dans les yeux furieux d'Hermann. Il a le temps de noter que la main d'Hermann a saisi une poignée de sa chemise avant que celui-ci n'attaque, littéralement, son visage avec sa bouche. Il n'y a absolument aucun autre moyen de décrire son geste.

Et fait, il s'avère qu'« agréable » est un mot assez apte, même lorsque les dents d'Hermann plongent dans la lèvre de Newt et qu'il doive se retenir de jurer tout haut. Parce que, autant ce baiser ressemble à une dispute – une dispute qu'Hermann est en train de gagner, Newt n'est pas réticent à l'admettre – autant il est aussi, et bien, plaisant. Comme s'ils étaient de retour dans le labo, chacun essayant de convaincre l'autre que ses données sont inutiles, seulement, au lieu de crier et d'occasionnellement se jeter des choses au visage, ils se collent leur langue au fond de la gorge.

Donc, c'est pas si différent.

A cet instant, Newt a passé le stade de choc initial, et il lève sa main pour la poser sur la nuque d'Hermann. Hermann frissonne et émet un son étranglé, puis le baiser s'adoucit un peu. Newt ronronne et tire Hermann à lui, et – merveille des merveilles – Hermann suit le geste sans complaintes. Newt enregistre vaguement combien il a chaud, et combien, pour une fois, la créature dans son estomac est satisfaite, comme s'il avait finalement fait ce qu'elle désirait.

On sait ce qu'on dit des bonnes choses, qu'elles ne durent pas, et bien trop tôt au goût de Newt Hermann brise le contact. Newt ne fait définitivement aucun son pathétique alors qu'ils se séparent l'un de l'autre, mais il ne peut pas s'empêcher de fuir en avant dans une tentative incertaine de poursuivre les lèvres d'Hermann. Quand il lève les yeux, Hermann le fixe, les yeux grands ouverts et tout son poids appuyé sur sa canne, comme s'il ne se faisait plus confiance. Newt fronce les sourcils, et il sent qu'il devrait dire quelque chose, mais tout ce qui lui vient en tête est « La vache, » et d'une certaine manière, ça ne semble pas être l'expression appropriée.

Ils continuent à se fixer l'un l'autre, et finalement, le cerveau de Newt recommence à fonctionner assez pour reconnaître l'expression horrifiée sur le visage d'Hermann. Et, merde, c'est pas bon du tout, il fait donc un pas en avant, mais Hermann en fait un en arrière, se cognant contre l'autre côté du linteau.

« Hermann, » essaye d'articuler Newt, mais Hermann lui adresse un regard paniqué de par dessus son épaule, avançant plutôt péniblement à travers le hall d'entrée. Newt fait un geste pour l'atteindre, et le reste de son corps est prêt à suivre sa main, quand sa mère saisit son bras et le retient sur place. « Hey, » prononce-t-il faiblement.

Sa mère le prévient d'un regard. « Il me semble, » dit-elle, « qu'Hermann a besoin d'un peu d'espace pour le moment. »

« Ouais, » gémit Newt, « mais j'ai besoin de lui parler tout de suite, donc, » mais il reste sur place, déplaçant son poids d'un pied à l'autre.

« Est-ce que tu veux me dire à quoi tout ça rimait ? » demande Mrs. Geiszler après quelques moments.

« Je peux te dire sincèrement, » lui répond Newt, « que je n'ai absolument aucune idée de ce qui vient exactement de se passer. »

Mrs. Geiszler murmure, perdue dans ses pensées, en tapant du pied. Elle regarde son fils, plissant des yeux d'un air évaluatif, puis dit, « Qu'est-ce que tu en penses si toi et moi rendons cet endroit un peu plus festif ? »

« Et on enlève le gui ? »

Elle soupire. «  Et on enlève le gui. »

 

Donc, Newt accroche les guirlandes de Noël et décroche le gui tandis que sa mère dirige partiellement le cours des opérations. De temps à autres, son père crie depuis la cuisine quelques titres de nouvelles qu'il vient de lire. A cet instant, Newt retrouve la sensation des Noëls passés en famille.

Une fois sa tâche finie, il brûle d'envie d'aller voir Hermann, mais sa mère freine son élan d'un signe de tête.

Du coup, Newt réorganise leur collection de DVDs par ordre alphabétique en fonction du titre, puis chronologiquement en fonction de la date de sortie en salles.

Puis Newt s'assoit à la table de la cuisine et complète une série de cinquante sudokus sur sa tablette.

Puis Newt lance quatre machines, tout en lisant plusieurs analyses féministes de dessins animés des années 90.

Puis Newt commence à formuler un programme qui analyse l'utilisation de l'argot dans un fichier d'entrée afin de déterminer à quelle époque l'auteur a grandit. Il n'y met aucun des papiers d'Hermann.

Puis Newt organise leur collection de DVDs en fonction de la couleur de la tranche des pochettes, puis en fonction de l'âge du réalisateur au moment du tournage.

Puis Newt, n'ayant pourtant plus que quelques DVDs à ranger, décide de jeter le DVD qu'il tient dans la main, lâchant un « j'emmerde ce truc », et allant à la recherche d'Hermann.

Hermann n'est pas dans la chambre, ni dans la salle de bain. Il n'est pas non plus dans la chambre des parents de Newt, ni dans leur salle de bain, ni dans leur placard. Il s'avère qu'il n'est pas non plus dans le placard de Newt.

Hermann n'est ni dans le studio isolé phoniquement, que le constructeur avait vendu comme une troisième chambre à coucher, ni dans le garage. Il n'est pas au sous-sol, et ne s'est pas non plus glissé dans une des pièces que Newt a préalablement vérifié.

Hermann n'est pas dans la maison, et Newt a du mal à garder la tête froide.

Newt ne l'a pas vu pendant littéralement des heures, il aurait pu quitter la maison à n'importe quel moment, il n'y a absolument aucune chance qu'il puisse le retrouver si c'est le cas, il pourrait être n'importe où, il aurait pu avoir quitté la ville, il aurait pu avoir quitté l’État, merde, il aurait pu avoir quitté le pays à l'heure qu'il est.

Newt ne remarque même pas qu'il commence à trembler, tout est grisâtre et confus, et il doit bien être quelque part, il ne sait pas où exactement mais en tout cas il y va. Il se retrouve à tituber devant ses parents, légèrement inquiets de son état. Putain, Hermann est parti et ils sont légèrement inquiets, qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez eux ?

Mais il ne s'attarde par longtemps sur ses réflexions, parce qu'il a finalement franchit la porte de derrière, et maintenant il est sous le porche et l'air froid le fait frissonner encore plus. Il est vraiment si tard pour qu'il fasse aussi froid ? L'obscurité qui se déroule au delà du porche éclairé, l'obscurité vers laquelle il marche, semble lui dire « Oui. Oui, il est si tard que ça, » mais c'est aussi l'hiver, il fait nuit au milieu de l'après-midi, les repères sont faussés.

Et maintenant il grimpe dans la cabane, se sentant avoir treize ans à nouveau, comme quand il attendait des nouvelles du lycée en espérant que sa candidature ne soit pas prise pour une blague. Pas encore. Il est à mi chemin quand il entend le clic-clic distinct d'un clavier d'ordinateur et remarque qu'au lieu du noir total auquel il s'attendait, la pièce est illuminée par le halo caractéristique d'un vieil écran LCD.

« On a le wifi là-haut ? » laisse-t-il échapper, avant que son cerveau ne connecte proprement le fait que ce qu'il voit implique nécessairement que la cabane soit occupée.

« Non, » répond Hermann, et le cerveau de Newt a du mal à traiter ce qu'il est en train de voir. « Ce qui est très exactement ce pourquoi je suis là, » continue-t-il, tandis que Newt reste cloué sur place par le choc.

Après un moment de silence de la part de Newt, Hermann lève les yeux de son écran. « Y avait-il un but à ta visite ? »

Newt fronce les sourcils. « T'es pas parti, » remarque-t-il.

« Je ne suis pas – » commence Hermann, puis il se lève précautionneusement, glissant son ordinateur au sol de manière à ce qu'il illumine la pièce de manière optimale. « De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

Newt ne dit rien, il le fixe seulement et fronce les sourcils d'un air ébahi.

« Newt, est-ce que ça va ? » demande Hermann, et tout à coup il se tient à côté de Newt. Quand est-ce qu'il a traversé la pièce ?

« Ouais, ouais, je vais bien, » répond Newt, mais il laisse Hermann prendre son bras pour le tirer vers le sol où il s'y assoit.

« Newt, » commence Hermann, et maintenant lui aussi est assis sur le sol, en face de Newt. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »  
« T'es pas parti, » répète Newt inutilement. Il cherche sur le visage d'Hermann une trace, la moindre explication, mais à la lumière de l'écran tout ce qu'il trouve dans ses yeux est une explicable gentillesse, et ça ne peut pas être possible.

« Pourquoi je partirais ? » demande Hermann, comme s'il ne comprenait sincèrement pas. « Où est-ce que je pourrais bien aller ? »

« J'en ai aucune idée, » murmure Newt, et il est sur le point de s'effondrer dramatiquement sur le sol quand il se souvient qu'il y est déjà assis. Il s'attache donc plutôt à lancer un regard noir à Hermann. « Tu t'es enfuit ce matin. »

« Je – » commence Hermann.

« Et ensuite ma mère n'a pas voulu me laisser te parler, » continue Newt, comme si Hermann n'avait pas proféré un son, « et après je ne pouvais te trouver nulle part, donc j'ai pensé que tu étais parti. » Il fronce les sourcils. « Une fois je m'ennuyais tellement que je suis parti pour le Canada, mes parents ont seulement remarqué que j'étais absent quand je ne suis pas venu à table pour dîner. »

Hermann le fixe, et dit simplement, « Je suis désolé. »

« Nan, mec, » dit Newt, en se reposant en arrière sur ses coudes. « C'était assez drôle en fait. Tu savais qu'ils appelaient le bacon canadien ' le lard maigre ' ? »

Hermann le regarde bouche bée, puis ajoute, « Tu as fini avec ta crise de panique ? Parce que je voudrais m'excuser en bonne et due forme. »

Newt se redresse brusquement. « Je faisais pas une crise de panique, » insiste-t-il, « J'étais juste... »

« En train de paniquer ? »

« La ferme, » dit Newt, poussant sans conviction l'épaule d'Hermann. « Je crois que tu disais quelque chose à propos de faire des excuses. »

Hermann fait glisser la main d'Hermann de son épaule en levant les yeux au ciel, mais il sourit toujours. « Je suis désolé de m'être enfuit, » dit-il, « mais j'étais incroyablement en colère contre toi, et – peut-être, » il accentue son propos d'un geste de son index, « un peu paniqué moi même. »

« Paniqué ? » demande Newt, un point d'interrogation au dessus de la tête. « Paniqué à propos de quoi ? »

Hermann laisse échapper un faible rire. « Je venais de me couvrir de ridicule, au cas où tu n'avais pas remarqué. »

« J'avais pas remarqué ! » Newt se penche en avant en souriant. « T'as un sacré talent, Hermann. Un vrai tombeur. »

C'est dur d'en être sûr avec cette lumière, mais Newt pourrait jurer qu'Hermann est devenu rouge tomate, et vraiment, si il continue comme ça, il pourrait bien rester définitivement de cette couleur. Ou est-ce que ça fonctionne seulement avec certaines expressions ?

« Tu es le premier à le penser, » dit Hermann, et ça, c'est vraiment honteux si ça s'avère être vrai.

« C'est honteusement dommage, » dit Newt.

Hermann cligne des yeux, incrédule, puis ajoute, « Je suis heureux que tu sois d'accord, » et sourit ce stupide petit sourire en coin dont il a le secret.

Newt rigole, et Hermann continue de sourire. Et il a l'air si stupidement mordu que Newt n'a pas d'autre choix que de se mettre sur ses genoux et de l'embrasser. Hermann n'a même pas la décence de paraître surpris, il ferme juste les yeux et agrippe les bras de Newt. 

« Au fait, tes excuses sont acceptées. » dit Newt en suspendant le baiser.

« Tu es vraiment trop généreux, » répond Hermann, et il attire de nouveau Newt à ses lèvres.

Après plusieurs minutes, l'ordinateur d'Hermann se met à ronronner et la cabane devient entièrement noire.

Ils essayent de s'orienter dans le noir tandis qu'Hermann tente plus particulièrement de rallumer son ordinateur. (« Pendant combien de temps tourne ton écran de veille, mec ? » « Suffisamment longtemps pour m'occuper des distractions. Généralement. ») Quand il est de nouveau possible d'y voir clair, Newt est assis dans le pouf en toile et essaye de s'y installer confortablement.

« Ça me semblait bien plus confortable la dernière fois que je m'y suis assis, » dit-il.

Hermann, ayant retrouvé sa canne quelque part dans l'obscurité, avance vers Newt pour s'arrêter juste devant lui. « Il était sûrement bien plus cool aussi, j'en suis sûr. »

« Trop cool. Les voisins m'enviait tellement. »

« Bien sûr. »

Ils se fixent l'un l'autre pendant un long moment, les joues rose vif et la respiration plus marquée que la normale. C'est Newt qui cède le premier, jetant les bras au ciel, « Nom de Dieu, tu vas t'asseoir ou quoi ? Te voir debout me crispe. »

Hermann émet un petit rire moqueur et murmure quelque chose à propos de la sempiternelle irrationalité de Newt, mais il s'assied néanmoins précautionneusement sur le sol. Il semble à Newt qu'il tente d'afficher une moue, mais il ne peut s'empêcher de lui jeter des regards par dessous ses longs cils, le début d'un sourire se formant sur le visage.

Newt lui adresse son plus beau sourire, et, après plusieurs secondes, Hermann abandonne toute prétention pour lui sourire en retour. Et voilà qu'ils se sourient tous les deux comme des idiots.

« Attend un peu, » dit Hermann, le sourire se figeant sur sa figure, « J'étais très en colère contre toi. »

Newt soupire, et son sourire s'évapore. « Ouais, mais c'était pour une raison stupide. »

« Ça n'était pas pour une raison stupide, » affirme Hermann, « Tu as violé ma vie privée en parlant à ma sœur derrière mon dos ! »

« Elle t'a envoyé un cadeau ! » dit Newt, se penchant en avant. « Tu sais quel genre de personnes s’énervent quand elles reçoivent des trucs gratuits, Hermann ? Les tarés. »

Hermann ouvre sa bouche pour lui répondre, mais Newt n'en a pas encore fini.

« Et qu'est-ce que c'est que cette manière de prononcer le mot ' sœur ' ? Comme si elle était Voldemort ou je sais pas quoi ? »

Hermann plisse les yeux. « Je ne me serais pas attendu à ce que tu comprennes de toute façon. »

« Essaye d'expliquer quand même, » dit Newt, à moitié lançant un défi et à moitié présentant une requête.

Hermann soupire. « Ce que tu dois comprendre, » commence-t-il, « c'est que Karla est une personne très, » il s'arrête un instant, cherchant le mot exact, « autoritaire. »

« Ça va aller tu sais, » dit Newt, « Tu peux juste dire ' énorme garce '. Je vais pas te juger. »

« Tais-toi. » dit Hermann. « Tu veux une explication ou pas ? »

Newt lève les mains en guise de reddition.

Hermann lui lance un regard noir, mais continue. « Depuis qu'on est enfants, elle a toujours réussi à obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Souvent c'était quelque chose que je voulais aussi. » Il s'arrête, probablement pour faire monter la tension dramatique, puis ajoute, « Occasionnellement parce que c'était justement quelque chose que je voulais. »

La compréhension commence à naître dans l'esprit de Newt, alors même qu'Hermann baisse son regard vers le sol avec embarras. « Et j'étais quelque chose que tu voulais, » dit-il, « et tu as pensé... » il ne finit par sa phrase et un sourire apparaît sur son visage.

Hermann lève les yeux vers Newt et dit, « Oui, c'est ça, » et il sourit timidement.

Et Newt fait ce que toute personne sensée ferait à sa place, il se penche en avant et l'embrasse.

 

« Cet endroit est un zoo, » dit Hermann, incrédule alors qu'il observe le chaos autour de lui.

« Cet endroit est un marché, » le corrige Newt, fredonnant doucement et entraînant Hermann derrière lui.

« Cet homme essaye de vendre des caméléons peints pour qu'ils ressemblent à des kaijus, » dit Hermann.

« Quoi ? », Newt regarde dans toutes les directions, « Où ça ? »

Hermann émet un bruit de dégoût, mais continue « Comment es-tu sensé trouvé ce que tu cherches dans ce chaos ? »

« Ah, » dit Newt, levant facétieusement un doigt, « tu vois, le truc c'est de ne rien chercher en particulier. »  
« Ça n'a aucun sens. »

« C'est toi qui n'a aucun sens, » lui rétorque Newt, et puis il fait un grand geste. « Non, mais tu dois attendre que tes achats se révèlent à toi ! »

Hermann lève un sourcil incrédule.

« Tu n'entends pas ? Quelque part, » Newt fait encore un grand geste en désignant les alentours, « les cadeaux parfaits pour mes parents nous appellent ! »

« Tu es certain de ne pas avoir été bercé contre un mur quand tu étais petit ? »

Newt fait une grimace. « Peu importe, Monsieur balai-dans-le-fessier. »

Ils se chamaillent tous les deux alors qu'ils avancent entre les stands, jetant seulement quelques regards rapides sur la marchandise exposée, parce que Newt était tout à fait sérieux à propos de sa méthode de shopping. Miraculeusement, ils trouvent bien des cadeaux pour ses parents, et Hermann achète un stupide souvenir pour Tendo, parce qu'il sait qu'il se plaindra s'il ne lui ramène pas quelque chose.

A un certain moment, Newt file en jetant à la figure d'Hermann un hâtif « Je reviens dans deux secondes, » et le temps qu'il revienne dix minutes plus tard, l'un et l'autre possèdent un mystérieux petit paquet dont chacun prétend ne pas remarquer l'existence.

 

Si Hermann semble confus lorsque Newt s'exclame avec emphase, « Oh, les gars, vous n'auriez pas dû ! » en déballant un microscope en plastique bon marché pour enfant, et bien, c'est parce que cette tradition est assez étrange.

Et les choses n'en deviennent pas moins étrange quand Newt jette le cadeau sur le côté et tend ses mains avides vers les autres paquets. « Okay, les vrais cadeaux maintenant. »

Mr. et Mrs. Geiszler sourient simplement, et Mr. Geiszler fait apparaître de nulle-part un petit paquet irrégulier.

« Oh, cool, » dit Newt en déchirant le papier coloré, « des chaussettes ! »

Hermann émet un son d'incrédulité à côté de lui, les yeux grands ouverts, comme s'il était en territoire complètement inconnu. Le connaissant, la situation l'en rapproche probablement.

Newt tapote son pied contre la cheville d'Hermann. Maintenant Hermann le regarde de travers, mais au moins il ne ressemble plus à un petit animal perdu.

« Hermann, c'est pour toi, » dit Mrs. Geiszler, lui passant un mince paquet parfaitement emballé.

Il l'accepte avec méfiance, décollant les bouts de scotch scellant le paquet.

« Oh mon Dieu, quel binoclard, » dit Newt, alors qu'Hermann ôte le papier, parfaitement intact, révélant une ardoise de la taille d'un calepin.

« Oh, » dit Hermann, comme s'il était surpris par le cadeau. « Merci. »

Mrs. Geiszler s’extasie. « Newt nous a parlé de ton tableau noir. »

« Ah oui ? », Hermann plisse les yeux en considérant Newt.

« Hey ! » s'exclame Newt, et il se penche par dessus Hermann pour attraper deux cadeaux emballés d'un même papier vif, qu'il présente ensuite à ses parents. Bien qu'ils soient distraits par cette diversion, Hermann ne l'est pas, et il continue à envoyer des regards inquiétants en direction de Newt jusqu'à ce que celui-ci le pousse gentiment de l'épaule et qu'il lui sourit à contre-cœur.

« Oh, c'est adorable ! » dit Mrs. Geiszler, ayant déjà ôté l'emballage de son cadeau. Elle tourne et retourne le livre dans ses mains, feuilletant les pages où figurent de magnifiques illustrations ponctuant ça et là des ensembles de partitions musicales ornementées. Les lettres d'or sur la couverture titre Le lac des cygnes de Tchaïkovsky.

« Hermann l'a choisi, » dit Newt.

« Oui, » confirme Hermann. « Il. Il m'a en quelque sorte sauté aux yeux. » admet-il, adressant à Newt un petit regard affectueux.

« Je suppose donc que ceci est de Newt ? » interrompt Mr. Geiszler, tenant dans ses mains une petite harpe.

« Quoi ? » Newt gesticule pour se pencher en avant depuis sa place sur le canapé. « C'est un cadeau parfaitement acceptable ! »

« Je ne joue pas de la harpe, » répond platement Mr. Geiszler.

« Pas encore ! » répond Newt, puis il reconsidère. « De toute façon je crois que c'est une cithare techniquement parlant... »

« Tu es une horrible personne, Newton, » dit Hermann, mais il se penche en avant et se presse contre Newton, chaud et solide sur le sofa.

Newt feint l'outrance. « Tu me blesses profondément, mec, » dit-il, et il saisit le petit sac-cadeau reposant à ses pieds. Il est cependant étonné de voir que celui-ci repose sur un autre cadeau. « Euh, est-ce que c'est... ? » demande-t-il, tenant le paquet avec confusion.

« C'est pour toi, » dit Hermann, refusant de croiser le regard de Newt. Il accepte son cadeau et commence à retirer le papier de soie sans même commenter l'emballage bâclé de Newt. Newt comprend que quelque chose cloche.

Ce quelque chose s'avère être un comic book, intitulé « VK-Day », une réinterprétation picturale richement colorée de la baie de Hong Kong ornant la couverture.

« Mec, » dit Newt, feuilletant les premières pages, tandis qu'Hermann demande au même moment, « Où est-ce que tu as bien pu trouver ça ? » en tenant dans ses mains une calculatrice mécanique, son capot rouillé en quelques endroits dû à des années de mauvaise conservation.

Newt remue stupidement ses sourcils en guise de réponse.

Hermann lève les yeux au ciel en riant de manière moqueuse, puis il sourit et dit, « Newt, c'est un, » et il s'arrête, faisant un geste vers la machine, « un cadeau très attentionné. Merci. » Il a l'air un peu surpris.

« Et pourtant c'est rien par rapport à ça, » dit Newt, tenant son comic book ouvert sur une double page remplie de tons gris sombres et d'un bleu vibrant. Y sont représentés Newt et Hermann et le bébé kaiju, prêt à dériver ensemble.

Hermann enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. « Ils ne nous ressemblent même pas. »

Il ne peut pas se résoudre à ignorer l'excitation de Newt cependant. « Non mais mec, c'est tellement énorme ! » dit Newt, collant à la figure toujours cachée d'Hermann la page illustrée. « Je t'avais dit qu'on serait des rock stars! »

Hermann jette un regard à travers ses doigts écartés et dit, « Oui, tu l'avais prédit. »

Pendant ce temps, les parents de Newt ont échangé leurs cadeaux respectifs, et un silence envahit la pièce alors que tout le monde se retourne vers le seul paquet restant, celui de Karla Gottlieb.

Après un moment de silence gêné, Newt glisse du canapé et s'approche du paquet de la même manière qu'une personne saine d'esprit approcherait un animal sauvage. (Newt, généralement, approche un animal sauvage avec beaucoup moins de précaution.) Il le transporte du bout des doigts jusqu'à Hermann, et le paquet est beaucoup plus léger que ce à quoi il s'attendait.

Hermann est pâle et un peu vert, mais il saisit le paquet sans trop manifester de répugnance quand Newt le lui tend. Il ouvre la boîte, et le seul son dans la pièce est celui du carton déchiré tandis que les Geiszler retiennent leur souffle.

Après un long moment, la boîte est ouverte, et.

Et Hermann rit, comme un hystérique, il en a les larmes aux yeux.

Newt et ses parents partagent un regard inquiet, mais ensuite Newt jette un œil dans la boîte en carton et commence à rire aussi, et ses parents sont prêt à appeler une ambulance.

« C'est, » Newt s'étouffe, « c'est juste un stupide manteau. »

« On s'est embrouillés à cause d'un manteau, » dit Hermann, à bout de souffle, « Un manteau ! »

« Hey, attend un peu, » dit Newt, plongeant sa main dans la boîte pour en retirer une petite carte blanche. « Oh mon Dieu, » dit-il, puis lit, « ' Je ne peux pas croire que tu ais porté cet horrible manteau décrépit à la télévision ; tu as intérêt à ne plus jamais le refaire. Bises, Karla. ' »

« C'est ridicule, » proclame Hermann, arrachant la carte des mains de Newt.

« Ouais, » soutient Newt, puis il regarde Hermann et se retrouve submergé de tendresse, Hermann tirant des têtes à une carte en papier tout en luttant pour arrêter son ricanement hystérique est une vision peu habituelle. Il se penche donc en avant et l'embrasse, et mon Dieu, il ne se fera jamais au fait qu'il puisse le faire sans se justifier.

« C'était en quel honneur ? » demande Hermann lorsqu'ils se séparent.

« Oh, tu sais bien. » Newt hausse les épaules. « Joyeux Noël et tout le tintouin. »  
Et Hermann sourit.


End file.
